Angel's Redemption
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: After the events of Hunted Nyx comes to Zoey as she sleeps with an important request. her request is for Zoey to help Lead the fallen immortal back to her path. after accepting her request the goddess gives Zoey important information on Kalona's past in hopes it will help Zoey reach his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey sat up, her body was trembling from the dream. She shook her head and looked around the small room. Stark was laying on the other bed still sound asleep. Her mind flashed back to the dream. She had jumped from the roof to escape Kalona. She laid back down with a huff. She was tried and exausted, "Zoeybird." someone sat down on the bed. She looked over "Nyx" the goddess smiled down at the fledgling. Zoey sat up, Nyx hugged her. "i know of the dreams you have been having." she said "you do?" the goddess nodded. "yes, but I am not here do discuss them." Zoey stared confused "i need you to understand my fallen warrior more. For I have a task for you." "who is your fallen warrior?" the goddess smiled "you don't mean that," "yes, Kalona once protected me."**

**Zoey stared "and the task?" she asked "to bring him back to the right path." "how can I do that?" Nyx sighed "to do that you must open his heart through trust. And you must understand him before you gain his trust." the goddess said, "ok, but is it possible there is not a chance for him to return to the right path?"Zoey asked "i know there is a part of him I know is still good." she said, Zoey could see sorrow in her eyes. "i guess I can try" she said "thank you Zoeybird." Zoey laid back on the bed, the goddess placed a hand gently on her forehead. She smiled "close you eyes" she said "will this hurt?" "no" she smiled down at the fledgling. Zoey closed her eyes, there was a slight breeze, it seemed to pick up. Her eyes opened and she looked around "where am I?" she whispered. **

_A/N: hey guys, i'm actually really sorry you probably waited so long for something that was so short. I've been having some issues with writers block. so for my stories some of the chapters might be a little bit shorter then normal. i'll try to get some stuff up when I can. so thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Zoey looked around the forest, it seemed like early morning. Zoey looked up at the sky through the trees. "Kalona!" a voice caught her attention. A boy ran past her, "wait!" a woman around her own age ran past "Kalona, please wait up" she said said, Zoey followed after them, "can I stop him?" she whispered hoping for a response from the goddess. "no, here you are merely an observer, they can not feel, hear, see, or touch you." Zoey sighed "i see."_

_she stopped and looked around, "Kalona please come out" the woman said, Zoey could see him standing behind a tree. She walked over, she could see the boy had been crying. "who is he?" "Kalona," the goddess answered "and the woman?" "his sister in law, his older brother was married on this date." she stared "why is he crying?" "he knows his brother will be staying behind with his wife in this village." _

_"Brother?" Zoey saw a man, he was looking around the forest "i can not find him" the woman said. "this is not good, it will be dark soon. It isn't safe for a boy like him to be out in the dark." he said "brother, please come out." he called out to Kalona. "no" Zoey sighed, the man continued looking, his brohter walked closer to the tree, Kalona was crying. _

_The man knelt down "brother, why did you run?" he asked "why did you have to leave?" Kalona asked, "Nyx, how old was he at this time?" Zoey asked "at this point in time, he was just six years old" the goddess said. Zoey watched them talk, they stood "come, mother is worried about you." he said. Zoey watched them walk off. She stood, "should I follow?" she asked, the goddess nodded. "ok."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Zoey watched them travel home, her eyes scanned the forest. Trees stood tall around them, she stopped and placed a hand on a trunk, she looked up to the sky, the sun was starting to set. She could hear Kalona's parents talking about it. Nyx just allowed her to watch them, Kalona was still searching and looking around the forest. "there is a village up ahead, I can see the smoke over the trees." his father said, "we can see if they will let us stay the night." Kalona was staring in the direction of Zoey. Kalona was looking in her direction. _

_Zoey watched them walk into a village, a woman stepped up to great them. "Vampires" she whispered "yes," Kalona hid behind his father, she watched the vampires welcome them in. Kalona seemed very timid around them. Zoey walked into the tent were Kalona was, he sat there with a buck skin blanket. She sat down "go head and get some rest my child." the woman said "will they bite us?" the woman laughed "no they wont, don't worry." she kissed his forehead and tucked him in. Zoey couldn't help but to smile, he seemed so sweet and adorable. "What could have possibly gone wrong?" she placed a hand on him, he somewhat reminded her of her own little brother. She laid down, her eyes closed._

_Zoey could smell it, smoke. She sat up and left the tent. "Go! RUN!" she saw everything in the area was burning. She looked around for Kalona, she saw his mother dragging him away from the fire. Instinctively she followed, she could see the mother was wounded and Kalona was frightened. "Mommy" the woman fell down, "mommy" Kalona was kneeling down, the boy reached out "Kalona, run" she whispered "just run and don't look back." she cried. _

_Kalona took off running, the small boy just ran through the woods. He tripped and fell into the bushes. Zoey felt tears running down her face, she walked over to the woman. She knelt down, the woman had been stabbed. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. She stood, the scene started to lighten. The sun was rising and she looked back to the village. Two figures where walking from it. One male, wings protruding from his back. Another female, they walked past here. "are you sure we can find the boy?" "he came this way Erebus," Zoey realized who they where, "Nyx, is that you and Erebus?" "yes" the goddess came up beside her, Zoey looked over "why where you here?" _

_the goddess sighed "most of my children where left laying there dead after the attack. We came to give them all their proper funeral. I made the choice to look for Kalona." she said "i guess you took him back with you didn't you?" she nodded, Zoey watched the goddess in the vision coax the boy out. Kalona crawled out into her arms, "what is your name child?" "Kalona" he responded. Zoey walked over and knelt down. His face was smeared with dried blood and tears. _

_The goddess stood and took his hand "where's my mom and dad?" he asked, the goddess's face was sorrowful. "where are they?" he asked again, he turned his head to face Erebus. Zoey could see his fear stricken face, he tried to hid behind the goddess. "no, it is ok Child" the goddess said "he is my protector, he will not harm you." she said, "my goddess, the others say they have finished up in the village." Nyx nodded "thank you Erebus." _

_Zoey watched everything change again, her eyes scanned the new location "where am I?" "my realm," she said "ok" she was standing in a room, she saw a figure laying on the bed, it was so small and fragile looking. She realized it must have been Kalona. She sat down on the side of the bed, the door opened and the goddess walked in. she sat down on the side of the bed. "Kalona, wake up" she said, the boy rolled over and hid his face in the fabric. "come on, you must eat something." the child looked at her, the goddess smiled. _

_Zoey watched Kalona sit up. He was still wearing his tribal clothing, "i'm not hungry" he said. Kalona looked away from her, the goddess simply touched his hand. Kalona looked at her, she smiled softly. "come" she got him out of bed. Kalona clung to her, the goddess walked with him down into a large dinning hall. Zoey saw Kalona's amazement, "go sit down, I will be right back."_

_Zoey realized he was still mortal at this point. The boy looked around, slowly and timidly he walked over to the table and sat down. Zoey looked around herself, this was her first real view of the goddess's realm. She was shocked and amazed at everything she had seen. This had probably been a big cultural shock to Kalona. Zoey saw the goddess return, she set the food down in front of Kalona. She looked up, "my goddess" Erebus took her hand. _

_Kalona looked up at him, he looked down "Kalona, go on and eat." the goddess told him. Zoey watched Erebus and Nyx walk off, leaving the boy in the company of other warriors. The boy took a bit of the food, Zoey walked around the room, she waited for something else to happen. She looked back at the boy, he walked away from the table. Zoey followed him, she walked the halls with him. She could see how curious he was. He would stop every so often to look at something hanging on the walls or a statue sitting there._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Zoey watched Kalona grow a little bit older. He changed from that small timid child to an older boy. He was about ten now and seemed to be much braver. Zoey had watched Nyx mother and care for him. Zoey watched Erebus and the other warriors try to teach him how to hunt and fight. She realized he was only ten or eleven. He seemed to be growing up fine, Zoey followed him through the realm. He walked to the edge and just stopped. Zoey looked out, the world beyond seemed darker. She felt uneasy being so close to it. _

_Kalona sat down and just looked out, he wasn't going any further, just sitting there. She sat next to him trying to figure out was he was looking for or out. "Kalona?" Nyx's voice echoed through, she was looking for him. Something jumped from the shadows and tackled him. Zoey jumped back, the creature was unlike anything she had seen before. Kalona screamed and cried out. "Kalona!" "Nyx, what happened?" Zoey looked at the scene unfolding in front of her. "Kalona had wondered to close to the edge of my realm, many creatures of darkness and evil lurk there. We told him it was not safe to go this far but the darkness must have lured him."_

_Zoey saw the warrior fight the creature. "he was wounded." she whispered "Kalona has many scars, but he choses to hid them to keep the memories away." the boy ran into Nyx's arms, he was completely terrified. Zoey shook her head, this all was really making her think about Kalona. She watched more time pass. Kalona was growing older and stronger. Her feet carried her into a large chamber. She saw Kalona kneeling in front of Nyx. _

_"Kalona, today I am going to give you a choice." Kalona looked up at her "you can go back to earth and live out your life the way you please. Or you may stay and become one of my warriors." she said, Kalona stared "i would like to become your warrior, you protected me as a child, I wish to return the favor." he said, the goddess stared down at him with a smile, "then you shall train with Erebus and the others. They will teach you everything you need to know." she said. Kalona smiled "thank you my goddess."_

_Kalona stood, Zoey saw him, his wings where white. Kalona looked at Erebus, "you will start tomorrow, report back here at nightfall." Kalona nodded at the warrior. She watched him walk away. "you gave him the choice to stay or go?" "yes, they all have free will, if they wish to leave, they may leave. If they wish to stay and train, they may stay and Erebus will train them." Nyx looked at Erebus in the vision. "this was all so long ago, I don't even know if Kalona remembers it." she said. _

_Zoey watched Kalona train, it didn't take him long to get tired. "come on Kalona, you can't be tried already." Zoey looked Erebus, "we have a long way to go." he said, Kalona looked up and over, Nyx stepped into the room. She smiled at him, "my goddess, is everything alright?" Erebus asked "yes, do not worry. I just came to see how his training is going." she pointed at Kalona, "it will take some time to get him into proper fighting shape." Kalona stood and stretched. Zoey couldn't help but to stare at him. _

_"oh Erebus don't push him to far." she said "i'll be fine" Kalona said, Nyx smiled. "i just don't want him to kill you." Kalona looked away, "Kalona, may I have some time alone with Erebus?" "oh, of coarse" Zoey watched Kalona bow to her, "thank you Kalona" she said with a smile. Kalona turned to leave the room, Zoey followed him as he walked out into a courtyard. The old castle seemed to be changing with time. She watched Kalona sit next to a tree. It towered over him, Zoey walked over and sat next to him. The immortal didn't speak, he seemed to be thinking. "Kalona" another warrior walked up to him. _

_His hair was lighter then Erebus's, "i thought you should have been in training." he said "Nyx came in and asked for some time alone with Erebus." he said. "i see, so you came out here to wait for them to finish up." the immortal nodded. "looks like he's been working you hard." the warrior said. "yea, he has." Kalona laughed "do you regret your choice?" Kalona shook his head "no, I do not regret it. I wish to protect Nyx like she protected me." Zoey looked at them, Kalona seemed set on his goal. And he seemed to loyal to Nyx._

_"Kalona, we are finished" Nyx called him back "good luck" the older warrior said "thank you." Kalona responded. "he seemed so loyal to you, what went wrong?" Zoey askd "you will see later on." the goddess said. "ok"_


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

_Zoey watched Nyx open a portal, Kalona stood next to her. "come, Kalona today you will be going with me to earth." the immortal nodded. Kalona looked at the portal, Zoey watched him. "are you ready?" the goddess asked "yes I am my goddess" "then let us be on our way." Zoey followed them through, her mind had become conflicted. The Kalona she had seen and known seemed like such a monster. But here, in his past he was kind. _

_Zoey watched as they walked into a village. It was simaler to the village that Kalona and his family had stayed at when he was a child. Nyx was greeted by a vampire, Zoey walked closer to see what they where saying. "thank you for coming to us great goddess, we are in need of guidance." the vampire bowed to her, "yes, come let us talk somewhere that is more private." Zoey watched in surprise to see more follow the goddess into the forest. "Kalona come with me." she said, the immortal warrior followed closely behind the goddess. _

_Zoey watched the vampires into a clearing "Kalona, please stand guard out here." she said, Kalona nodded. She smiled at him, Kalona leaned against a tree and waited, Zoey looked around the forest. Part of her wondered if he knew where he was. If he remembered his family, "hi" Zoey saw a young boy poke his head out from behind a tree. Kalona reached for his weapon. The boy seemed frozen in fear. Zoey's heart began to sink in her chest, "who are you and what you you doing here?" "i'm lost," the boy said, "that answers one of my questions, now answer the other." Kalona said, she stared at the child, he looked away. "Kalona" Nyx came out of the clearing._

_She looked between them "who is this?" she asked "he will not tell me his name." Kalona said "will you tell me?" Nyx asked "you already said it." the boy said, Kalona stared at the boy "your name is Kalona?" he nodded "where do you live?" he looked around "he lives in the next village over." Zoey saw the vampire point to the north. "he sometimes wonders into the village." the vampire continued "Kalona, we should take the boy home, I am sure his family is worried." Kalona nodded "yes my goddess."_

_Zoey followed them through the forest into the village, the boy ran to a woman "mommy!" "oh Kalona, I was so worried about you." she wrapped her arms around him. The woman called for her husband, Zoey saw Kalona tense up. "Brother?" the man stared at the warrior, "your my brother, my little brother." he laughed, Kalona backed away. Zoey could tell he was feeling awkward. "Kalona" Zoey looked at the man, "i know my little brother, and you are him." he said "Kalona's brother lived?" "yes and remembered him." "the little boy was named after him." _

_Kalona looked down at the child, "please tell me you remember who I am." the man begged "i know it's you, I know how long it's been, but you have to remember." "my big brother." Zoey saw Kalona walk closer "Kalona, you do remember me." Kalona smiled "yes I do" Kalona hugged the man, the man looked at the boy, I want you to meet your uncle." he said the immortal warrior knelt down next to him. "hi" the boy sounded timid. Kalona looked at his brother "Kalona, if you wish to change your mind and stay on earth, it is ok." the goddess said. _

_Kalona stood and looked at the goddess, Zoey could tell he was split. "they are my family, but so are you." he said, "and I gave my word to protect you." Zoey looked at the boy, he was looking at the ground. Nyx placed a hand on Kalona "i am not going to force you to keep your word if you want to return to your family." the goddess backed away. _

_Kalona looked at his brother, Zoey could see the pained look on his face. "i'm sorry brother, I made a commitment." he said, the man frowned "are you sure brother?" Kalona nodded, Zoey could see this was hurting Kalona. "then stay for a day, just for one day." he asked. Kalona looked at the goddess "Kalona, spend on day with them." "What about you?" he asked "i will be fine, I will go back to my own realm." Zoey saw Kalona smile. "thank you" the goddess placed a hand on his face "have fun" she said._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Zoey watched Erebus walk into the hut Kalona was staying in. the young immortal had the buck skin blanket pulled around himself. The small boy lay sleeping next to him. "Kalona" Erebus shook him; he sat up and looked around "Kalona, your time is up, I am here to bring you back. Kalona nodded and looked back at his brother "May I say good bye?" he whispered "yes" Erebus said, Kalona got up out of bed and left the hut._

_ He looked around "little brother, I see you are finally awake." The man said "yes, but I must go Ato-hi." He said "you must?" he asked "yes brother." Zoey watched them hug "stay safe my brother." Kalona looked into his eyes "you stay safe too." Zoey watched him look at his brother's wife "Adahy, I wish you and my brother happiness." She smiled "I wish you happiness as well," Kalona smiled "good bye" he said "no, no good bye brother. It implies we will never meet again." "Then what shall I say?" he asked, the man spoke to Kalona in Cherokee. Zoey didn't quite understand it but Kalona did. She saw the sorrow in his eyes. Kalona repeated it to his own brother. They hugged again, Kalona whipped his eyes. She felts so astounded to how different this Kalona was._

_She watched the immortal turn and walked into the woods. Erebus was standing next to a small stream. "You know you have the choice to stay here. Nyx will not be angry if you want to stay with your family." The immortal looked back "no, I want them to live on and be happy. And I want to protect the goddess." He said "alright, I understand." Erebus said, he opened the portal "go back, I will be right behind you."_

_Kalona returned through the portal. The world changed and they where standing back at the edge of the realm. Kalona reentered and Erebus walked in behind him. They walked through a garden like area, the goddess walked up to greet them. "Welcome back Kalona." She said "thank you my goddess." Kalona bowed in respect. "Did you enjoy your time with your family?" she asked "yes I did, thank you for allowing me to stay." Kalona said "you're welcome."_

_The goddess looked at Erebus, "Kalona, how about you and I go get some training in before dinner." He said "sounds good." Kalona said "alright you two, go train, but be careful." The goddess said "we will." Erebus laughed "good, because I do not need you injured later." She kissed him. "I know." Zoey watched them. "Come Kalona" he said. Kalona nodded and followed swiftly after him. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Over five thousand years had passed since Kalona had entered the goddess's realm. Zoey watched them walk through the garden. The sun was up and shinning over head. Zoey had watched the immortal fight for her, he watched her defend the goddess and receive wounds and bruises for her. "He's got a lot of scars." "Zoey said "yes he does, but I know he hides them to hide his past." Zoey watched him sit down under the tree, the goddess looked at him. "You should not be tired Kalona." She said "I am not tired my goddess." He smiled._

_"The day is just so nice I though that we should sit and enjoy it together." He said, she smiled and sat next to him. "How long ago was this?" Zoey asked "about Twelve hundred years ago." She said "close to when he was sealed away." Kalona and Nyx looked up at the sky. "This realm is beautiful." Kalona said "it is our realm." The goddess whispered "yes it is" Kalona looked at the goddess; Kalona reached over and took her hand in his. Zoey felt her heart beat faster, Nyx looked at him. _

_Her hand gently moved away "Kalona, you have reminded me, I must speak with you." She said, "About what my goddess?" he asked "your recent actions." He looked away "I know you feel ashamed thinking of this. But I must talk to you." "I will listen my goddess," he said "I know how you feel about me." Kalona tensed "but you must understand "I love you like a son, not a lover." He stared; Zoey could tell he felt hurt. "I am sorry my goddess." She placed a hand on his face "my warrior, I know you are and I am grateful that you have served me loyally. But know that you are a warrior, not my lover." Kalona nodded "I understand my goddess."_

_Zoey saw Erebus walking up to them. Kalona stood and bowed in respect for him. "Hello Kalona" Erebus said, Nyx stood and smiled "hello my consort." She kissed him "Kalona, I wish to spend some time with my lady. I am sure you understand." He said "yes I do." Kalona said, Erebus took the goddess by the hand and they began to walk off. "Did Erebus know Kalona felt something for you?" "Yes, he could tell Kalona was in love with me. It lead to them fighting, arguing even competing to see who was the strongest." Zoey watched Kalona petrol the realm's edge. There was a large gate and wall up now. It looked ancient to Zoey even then. Kalona led his hand down the stone. She heard something hiss the immortal's name._

_Zoey could see the darkness standing outside the gate. Kalona drew his sword "I know the feelings that lurk in your heart. And I can offer everything you desire to you." Kalona backed up, "no, I will not take your offer." He said, "Really? Even with Erebus in the way of what you desire? In the way of the woman you love and spend your days protecting, he is not deserving of her, you are." Kalona backed away further "I said no!" he rushed forward and stabbed one of the larger tendrils trying to make its way to him. It retreated back into the shadows. The immortal was breathing heavily. _

_"Kalona?" a warrior rushed up "are you alright?" Kalona looked at the warrior "I am fine Orpheus, the darkness just attempted to make its way in again." He said "I sense something more." The warrior said "it tried to convince me to turn from the goddess." He whispered to himself. "What?!" Zoey could see Orpheus was shocked and worried. "Come, I think Nyx would want to discuss this with you." He looked at the immortal. "Ok" he said._

_Kalona walked into a large room, Nyx was sitting there working on something. She looked up "Kalona, are you alright?" she seemed worried "no" he walked over and saw down in front of her. Zoey watched "tell me what is wrong." She reached out and placed a hand on his own. "The darkness" he whispered "what about it?" she asked "it tried to convince me to turn on you." He said. Kalona seemed really scared, Zoey watched as he looked at her. "But you did not." She said "but I considered it." He said, "it knew everything I felt, everything I wanted." He seemed sorrowful and afraid of the darkness. _

_Kalona looked into her eyes; she walked around the tabled and wrapped her arms around him. She comforted the immortal warrior. "You are strong Kalona, never let the darkness control you." She said "I will try not to." He whispered. _

_Kalona walked back to his room, he laid the sword down on the desk in the room. He lit the candle and sat on the bed. Zoey watched him retrieve a scroll from the small box beside him. Zoey watched him read for a while before a knock at the door caught is attention. Kalona stood and opened the door Erebus stood there. Zoey could see he was angry about something. _

_Kalona bowed like he had in respect. But Erebus still narrowed his eyes. The consort of the goddess raised his fist and struck the immortal warrior. Kalona stumbled back, Erebus walked in and punched him in the stomach. "Know your place!" he growled Kalona whipped blood away and stood, Zoey could see the anger in Kalona's own eyes. Zoey watched as a fight broke out between them. It wasn't long till two more warriors broke them up; Nyx was in the room as quickly as possible. _

_She seemed angry and sorrowful. Kalona looked away, she could see the goddess in the vision was conflicted and almost seemed hurt. "Kalona, please come with me." Zoey watched him, he turned to grab his sword "you will not need that." She said, Kalona looked at her. He seemed to know what was about to unfold for him. "Yes y goddess." Kalona slowly and silently walked with her, when they reached her garden the goddess took his hand. He stared shocked at her; Zoey could tell she was heart broken. They walked together to the gate. _

_"Kalona, you know what is happening." He nodded "I am sorry my goddess." She looked away "I know you are my warrior, but this is the last straw. You must learn a lesson." He nodded, tears dripped from his face. Kalona was on his knees in front of her, Nyx knelt down and placed a necklace around his neck. "Take this and do not forget, remember to learn from this. And understand what you must do." "Am I the only one to be punished?" he asked, she nodded "Erebus came to my room and started the fight, should he not be punished too?" Zoey knew he was right "why wasn't Erebus punished for what he had done?" _

_"I could not punish him because we are on the same level. Erebus is just as powerful as I am." She said "oh" Zoey watched Nyx hug Kalona. "Do not cry" he shook his head "remember what I have told you, do not let the darkness control you." "I will try my best for you." He said "when I feel you have learned your lesson, I will offer you the chance to return." She said "thank you" she kissed his forehead. "I love you" he whispered. Zoey watched as Kalona fell from Nyx's realm._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Zoey saw him laying in the grass, he got up and sat under a tree. She could tell he was clearly in pain and even homesick. He was thrown from the only home he had ever known. The immortal looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, he stood and looked around. Zoey watched him walked to a stream and wash the blood and dirt off his body. The wounds had already healed. "He was so home sick." Nyx whispered, "I wish I could have given him another chance." "Why couldn't you?" Zoey asked "it would set a bad example for my warriors." Zoey understood, he needed to learn a lesson from his mistakes. _

_Zoey saw a woman walking into the small clearing, she took notice of the immortal. Kalona noticed her as well; she had dropped a clay pot upon seeing him. He stood soaked with water, she backed away "Tsi-stu-nagi-ska?" a male voice called out "are you alright?" Kalona grabbed the clothing he had been wearing and redressed himself to look presentable. _

_"Tsi-stu-nagi-ska? Is that your name?" he asked the young woman. She nodded, her eyes never left him. He looked past her at a man "your mate?" he asked "my brother" she turned and looked "my sister, are you alright? I heard you drop the pot, I worried you where hurt." He said "no, I'm fine." The man looked at Kalona, the immortal looked away. He hand no clue how to react to them. _

_Zoey watched as Kalona turned away "what is your name?" Tsi-stu-nagi-ska asked "my name is Kalona." They stared "it is?" she sounded shocked. Her brother also seemed surprised. "We have heard about you." Kalona seemed to be the one confused now. "We heard stories out ancestors told of you." The man said "told you what?" Kalona asked "you live in the world beyond this one" he said, Zoey saw the pain in his eyes. "I once did" he said, Kalona turned to walk away "Kalona" he turned to look at an elderly woman. "Chea Sequah!" the man sounded shocked and worried. "she told me you had arrived." He started "Nyx" he whispered her name, the woman nodded and smiled "yes, now please come back with us." She said, Zoey's heart stopped, there was something she realized, his wings where not black yet. They still held their pure white color. She knew this wasn't the point where Kalona had actually fallen. It was only the beginning of his long decent. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Kalona entered the village with the three beside him. There was a small group of vampires there, they watched him carefully. "We see he has been found." One of them said "yes, he was out in the woods." Chea Sequah said, the vampires looked at Kalona "she told us you would be arriving and wished that we would give you a place to stay while your are here." The vampire that spoke must have been their high priestess. "thank you" he said, Zoey noticed the necklace the goddess had given him held a crescent moon. In it where five gems each to symbolize the elements. _

_She followed Kalona and the vampires back to the village where he stayed with a group of warriors. Zoey saw that Kalona was shocked at all this. "Thank you." He said "you are welcome," the vampire said, Zoey watched her walk away, the immortal walked over and sat down on the floor. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. _

_Hours passed and night fell, silently the immortal got up and walked outside, the moon was full and he had no doubt that the vampires where off doing their rituals. "Kalona?" he turned his head, a woman tiptoed around one of the huts "Tsi-stu-nagi-ska?" Zoey heard him speak her name, "hey, how are you settling in?" she asked "just fine." The immortal said "good, sorry I didn't say much to you earlier. You actually surprised me." she smiled "sorry" Kalona said, the human walked over and smiled. He looked up at the sky, "they say you disappeared after that camp was destroyed." She said, Kalona looked away from her "yea, I guess you could say that." The woman seemed sorrowful that she asked. "Sorry if I brought anything bad up to you." She said. "its ok, that was along time ago. I am surprised the story lasted so long." He said "wouldn't have except you come back years later." _

_Zoey saw him look at her, "I returned with the goddess and ran into my brother and his family." He said "they named their only son after me." Kalona stood there recounting the events. "Kalona" a male vampire approached them, he looked at the woman. "Tsi-stu-nagi-ska, you know you are not suppose to be here." He said, Kalona looked at the woman "why?" he asked "she's been a trouble maker since she was a child." He said "really?" the woman smiled and shrugged "it's fun," she giggled, Zoey stared at the woman, "I should run then" she patted the immortal on the back and then ran off. Kalona stared after her, he seemed interested in the human girl._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_Zoey was amazed to see Kalona act so differently. He had been staying with the village for a year. She was shocked to see how he acted with __Tsi-stu-nagi-ska, she remembered the legend her grandma had told her. Kalona was a monster in those stories, but here he was kind and helpful. _

_Zoey watched his curiosity turn to adoration for Tsi-stu-nagi-ska. She was everything the rest of the tribes weren't, she was different and Kalona knew it. She saw how interested he was in her; they would walk with each other during the day. "so how long will you be staying here?" she asked, "I am not sure" he said, "really?" she laughed "apparently I am to learn some sort of lesson, I just don't understand what it is." He said "what was his lesson Nyx?" "Self restraint" she said "why couldn't you teach him that?" Zoey asked "I couldn't with Erebus around." _

_More time passed as she saw them fall in love. Kalona kissed her for the first time, the young Cherokee maiden leaned into him. She seemed so overjoyed, "he found love with someone?" "Yes, he had already learned to control his anger before, but he seemed so happy with her. I wasn't going to make him chose." "You where going to let him love and live for a while." "He deserved it." _

_Months pass and they began discussing more then a normal relation ship. She heard them talk of marriage; Kalona seemed excited and so happy. Zoey felt some what jealous that, "Nyx is this feeling from A-ya?" she whispered "yes" Zoey sighed; she looked between the human and the immortal. Tsi-stu-nagi-ska was beautiful; her hair reached her hips, her eyes where a dark charcoal, her skin was tanned. _

_Zoey watched them and Kalona married and looked so happy, the young maiden was excited, "they looked so happy." Nyx whispered "yea" Zoey saw the adoration in Kalona's eyes. She smiled, part of her only wished them the best, but she could feel that A-ya was very jealous. Zoey looked at them, she smiled and watched them perform dances and celebrate such a special occasion. But something told her the vampires where not ok with Kalona's choice._

_Over a year passed and she saw Kalona kneeling next to Tsi-stu-nagi-ska, she was in labor. Zoey watched as she gave birth to a child. It seemed perfectly normal, except for a small pair of wings. Zoey stared amazed "she's beautiful." Kalona said "She?" Zoey whispered "yes" "wait, Rephiam wasn't his first born?" "No, he had a daughter first." They held their child together "what shall we name her?" the woman asked, Kalona smiled. He seemed to know the perfect name. "How about, Ahy-oka" Kalona said "she brought happiness." Zoey knew what it meant. "That's perfect." His wife said, Kalona leaned his head against her. They kissed again, Zoey began to wonder what could have actually changed in Kalona to the point he turned into a monster?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Zoey watched as Tsi-stu-nagi-ska grew sick in the following months. Kalona cared for her and the child to the best of his ability, but it was clear that his wife's situation was taking its toll on him. Kalona fed her and tried his best to keep everything under control. "My love, I must join the hunting trip. I will be back in a few hours." He said, Kalona kissed her, a woman walked into the hut, "your sister will be hear to take care of you." He said "thanks" she smiled._

_Kalona returned a few hours later, she saw that his wife seemed much worse then before. Kalona sank down and took her hand "Kalona, can I please hold my daughter?" "Yes" he stood and walked over to a crib like structure. He picked the small child up and laid her in her mother's arms. She held onto her daughter, Zoey felt her heart break again for him. The woman closed her eyes, Kalona held them close. It wasn't long before the woman became too weak to hold her daughter, Kalona took it from her and they laid down together. Kalona ran a hand through her hair. Silently she closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped, Kalona laid still for a few minute before he realized the truth. __His wife was dead, Zoey realized she had died in front of him. Just like his parents. But this time, there wasn't a loving goddess to come and take him in. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Zoey watched Kalona spiral into a depression. He seemed so hurt, it had been over a year since his wife had passed away and his child had grown quickly. Instead of an infant it she looked more like a 4 year old. "Daddy?" Zoey looked at her, she placed a hand on her father's arm "what is it Ahy-oka?" he put on a false smile for her. "I love you." She said "I love you too." He said, Kalona held her close, "Kalona." _

_"Chea Sequah." Kalona stood and looked at the old woman. She smiled at the little girl, "how are you?" she asked "I am ok," he said, Kalona was lying. "Come, let us talk inside." He nodded and followed her into a tent. "I can see her death has affected you greatly." Kalona nodded and looked back at his daughter "she looks remarkably like her mother." The child sat on a rock and played with a small hand made doll. "Yes, she does, and she needs you to be there with her."_

_Kalona knew the woman was right "why did se grow up so fast?" Zoey asked "when I made Kalona immortal, it changed a lot about him. This caused the change in any children he would have." "So him immortality cause a supernatural change in the child?" "yes." Zoey watched Chea Sequah comfort Kalona. "She would want you to stay strong and take care of her. And I think she would be fine with you moving on and marrying once again." "Right" he said. Kalona watched his daughter run in and sit down "dad." "What is it my child?" he asked "will you come play with me?" she asked "yes, of coarse." "**Zoey?"**_

_**Stark tried to reach over and touch her, "James, do not wake her." Nyx said "what is going on?" he asked, "Zoey has agreed to help me with something." She said "What is it? Maybe I can help you guys." "No, this is something Zoey must do on her own." The goddess said, "Kalona….." the fledgling mumbled the name of the immortal. "is she in a dream with that monster?!" he snapped "James, please calm down. She is safe, you should not worry for her." She said. **_

_Zoey watched Kalona's heart break again as his daughter fell strangely ill. After a month she seemed to sub come to what had targeted her mother. The child passed away in Kalona's arms. She saw the pain the immortal carried. "I'm alone." He whispered, he kissed the forehead of the child. "I love you my little one, I hope the goddess will welcome you." He said. _

_Kalona walked outside and looked up into the night sky, tears ran down his face "What do you want from me?!" he screamed "you say you want me to learn some sort of lesson, but I don't even know what that was!" Kalona was trembling and shaking from anger. Suddenly the feeling in the forest changed, something was off. "Kalona" a voice hissed._

_Kalona looked into the forest "who is there?!" he shouted "there is no need to shout, I can hear your voice just fine." A white bull came out of the forest; he stared directly at the immortal. "What do you want?" Kalona growled "remember the proposition I mention not to long ago." It said "Nyx what is that?" she asked "it is the darkness" she said "the darkness?" "Yes, a force that haunts humanity and vampires. It seeks out lost and tormented souls. It offers them their deepest desires in exchange for their service to it." _

_Kalona backed away from the bull "no, I will not accept it." He said are you sure?" strands wrapped around the immortal's arms and legs. He was held still, Kalona gritted his teeth. "I will never serve you!" he growled. "Come now Kalona" it said "do you not want revenge?" he asked "on who" Kalona asked "the ones who murdered those you love." "the men who killed my parents have long since died, and my wife and daughter where sick." He said. "No, they where poisoned. By the goddess's own children." Zoey stared in shock, "is that true?" Zoey asked "yes, unfortunately the vampires I sent Kalona to, thought that his wife and daughter where in the way. They thought he was being prevented from learning and the darkness used that. Most later had come to accept that Kalona was on love, except for one. The darkness used her to gather a few humans to help with this plan. The saddest part was that the sister of Tsi-stu-nagi-ska." Zoey stared shocked. _

_Kalona was silent "I can give you their names and the power to take out your revenge on them." Kalona looked up at the bull. Pain, anger, sorrow, hate, it all burned inside him. Kalona growled, she watched him closely, "I accept, master." He whispered. The darkness seemed to rush at him from all sides. The shadows wrapped around his body. Zoey watched it over take his heart and soul. It locked his feelings for love and kindness away. His wings turned black and he fell down to the ground. His eyes opened as the darkness retreated. His eyes where red for a brief time, Kalona looked at the bull. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Zoey watched as Kalona began his decent into the darkness. The once strong and loyal warrior of the goddess had turned his back to her. To all of his past, he wanted and craved revenge and he was going to achieve it. "The darkness gave Kalona the names of the vampire and humans involved. And he started plotting his revenge against them." Zoey felt terrible knowing all this had led to his down fall. His broken heart wasn't healed. Instead it took over. _

_Zoey watched him wait along a path. He only waited a few minutes before a woman came walking down the path. "Who is she?" "Nanye-hi, the sister of Tsi-stu-nagi-ska" he said "really?" Zoey asked "yes" the woman walked past Kalona, the immortal followed her to the clearing he had met his wife in. she knelt down in front of the stream and splashed her face. Kalona kicked her in. "what?!" she turned her head to look at him. "let me ask you a question Nanye-hi." He said. _

_"How did it feel to poison your own sister? How did it feel to slowly kill her own child?" he asked "she was in the way." Kalona growled "in the way? In the way of what? What reason can you give me for murdering my wife and daughter?!" he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her against a tree. Kalona walked over "this place was the place I first laid eyes on your sister, after that we became friends." He kicked her "later, we fell in love and married" he slammed her head into the ground. "We gave birth to a lovely little girl. And then you came about and poisoned her till she died. I raised the child on my own! I mourned her death constantly!" he punched her, "then you poisoned my child when I trusted you to keep her safe." He said, she looked up at him." _

_Kalona pinned Nanye-hi down, Zoey watched in horror as he rapped her, after he was finished Kalona stood and looked down at the woman. He grabbed her and threw her into the water. Kalona held her under the water till she stopped fighting him. _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

_Kalona left the village after he had finished disposing of the two warriors and the vampire that had been involved in killing his wife and child. Zoey realized this was the begging of his long and evil rule of torment. Zoey began to wonder if the Kalona that had been so loyal to the goddess could still exist._

_It wasn't long till he arrived in another village, and she saw where the legend took form. They all though the immortal was a god and celebrated him. Kalona sat with them and watched their ceremonial dances. They ate and partied into the night._

_Zoey watched as the legend unfolded before her, women came to the immortal for pleasure. He took each one eagerly, never caring if they where married or engaged. Kalona enjoyed the pleasure this brought him, but it wasn't long before she saw the men attempt to take down Kalona, only to be killed or enslaved by the immortal._

_Soon the women wanted nothing to do with him, and the wise women of the village were fed up with his exploits. Kalona began to take the women he wanted through force each time. And she saw the raven mockers be born. No one dared to stand in the way. "I never wished for Kalona to be come such a monster." The goddess said "I know." She said._

_Zoey watched him walk into a clearing, then she realized that A-ya was sitting there on a fallen log. She combed out her hair and hummed a song. Her hair was long; she had a slim hour glass like figure. Her lips where a ruby like color and her eyes where a dark charcoal. _

_Kalona stopped and stared at the woman. A-ya continued to comb her hair and sing, paying no mind to her surroundings. Kalona walked over in silence and knelt down in front of her. Zoey watched him listen; he closed his eyes and began to sing himself. "With A-ya they made one fatal flaw," Nyx said._

_Zoey stared "she looks just like Tsi-stu-nagi-ska" she whispered, Kalona opened his eyes. Zoey watched A-ya run off into the woods, Kalona hadn't realized it till she was far enough in to where he couldn't see her. "Kalona knew the song she was humming to herself. It was the same song that Tsi-stu-nagi-ska would sing to their daughter at night." Zoey watched Kalona bath in the water and make his way back to the village. _

_Kalona turned the next day and she was there again, sitting there combing her hair and singing. This time Kalona crept up on her and he pinned her down. A-ya fought him for a little bit before giving up, Zoey looked around, she could see the wise women watching from the tree line. She seemed distraught at the fact Kalona had already captured A-ya. _

_She looked up at him "what is your name?" Kalona was stern and Zoey could tell a-ya was afraid. He was a powerful godlike immortal. "A-ya" she said "you look just like her." He whispered "just like who?" "My wife" he said "I saw you singing yesterday and I remembered the song she used to sing to our child." He said "Where is she?" Kalona released her and stood, A-ya stood and dusted herself off, Kalona looked over her body. "Just like Tsi-stu-nagi-ska" he whispered and looked away. _

_They sat by the water talking, A-ya asked for more information on his family. Kalona seemed depressed to think about what happened to them. Not to long after Kalona laid his head in her lap and the maiden started to sing. Kalona closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep. A woman walked up to them "why did you not run?" she asked "I don't know" she gently played with his hair. _

_Zoey watched as Kalona opened his eyes, they looked onto the wise woman, she rushed off before he could attack. The immortal looked back at A-ya "Was this a trap?!" he yelled, A-ya stayed put and quiet. _

_"Wait, the legend says that A-ya ran from him and he pursued." Zoey said "yes" "did my grandma lie to me?" she asked "no, in turn the legend was changed but the wise women. He did a lot of bad things but started to change with A-ya being around." The goddess said "right"_

_Kalona looked A-ya in the eyes, "you're brave, stupid, but brave" she looked away, Kalona chuckled "Most women have stayed as far away from this place at this hour at this time. Yet here you are, singing and combing your lovely hair." He said, her charcoal eyes scanned him, "you interest me little A-ya." Kalona admitted to her, he held out his hand, the woman looked at him. "Let us take a nice walk and get to know each other." He said "ok" she took his hand and stood._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

_Zoey watched them, Kalona and A-ya seemed to be getting along well. She was shocked at how close A-ya looked to Kalona's wife. There where a few minor differences but still, "My little A-ya" he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He played with her dress. "Kalona" she giggled, Zoey had watched him calm down and any attacks stopped. He was living in the clearing now with a-ya and his sons. _

_What amazed Zoey even more what that Kalona's sons where getting along so well with her. They all seemed too happy and Kalona looked like he was in love again. Kalona kissed her neck, "Kalona, I found this." Kalona stared as she showed him the old necklace with the crescent moon. "I remember that" he whispered "a lesson, I was suppose to learn a lesson." He said and took the necklace from her. "a lesson?" A-ya asked "yes, the reason I came to earth in the first place was to learn something, I just don't know what it is." he took the piece of jewelry from her "I was given this by my goddess." He said "here" A-ya took it from his hands. She placed the necklace around his neck. He reached up and touched it. _

_The immortal awoke the next morning "A-ya?" he looked around for his love. He left the tent "A-ya, are you alright?" he looked around for her, "Kalona" she walked from the woods, "you worried me" he said and took her hands "forgive me, I awoke this morning and could not sleep. So I took a walk." Kalona kissed her "I could have found a way to help you sleep." He kissed her "I didn't want to wake you, you where sleeping so peacefully." A-ya told him "actually, I found something in a cave not to far from here, I want to show you it." He tilted his head to the side "show me something?" Kalona asked "yea" she sounded exited "I don't know" he said "what's wrong?" She asked "I am not comfortable going under ground. I prefer the air." He said. _

_A-ya nodded "I'm sorry" she said "I understand, but maybe I could stand it for a little while." A-ya kissed him "I think you will love it." He said, "Ok" Kalona picked her up and spread his wings. A-ya made a small squeak sound as he took off, "point me in the right direction." He said, Zoey watch A-ya point off into the distance. Kalona flew off, they landed in front of a cave, A-ya turned and looked at him "come on" she took his hand and they began walking into the cave. _

_A-ya led Kalona through the small space into a larger room like area. Zoey saw Kalona look amazed, the area wasn't lit very well, but the sun was shining through and there was an under ground water fall. A-ya smiled and leaned against his arm. "This is all so beautiful." Zoey looked around, A-ya kissed Kalona and they sat down. Kalona listened to the water. A-ya took his hand and laid down. He was on top of her, she smiled and kissed him. Her fingers laced through his dark hair. They maid love together, Kalona wrapped his arms around her when they where finished. "Kalona" she smiled "yes my love?" _

_He looked down at her, her face was different. Zoey saw she was upset "I'm sorry" she said. "Sorry?" the immortal was confused. That's when Zoey heard it and she knew Kalona must have. The wise women where sealing them with in the earth. "Kalona, "please forgive me" she said "you were a trap!" he yelled "how could I be such a fool?!" he yelled "Kalona, look at me" she said, her hand touched his face "this is for the best." She said "my children," he turned "will be ok"_

_Kalona stared "what will happen to them?" "they agreed not to harm them, they will merely be turned into spirits." She said "why did you not tell me they were using you?" She looked away "because it doesn't matter, I'm just a doll. Their creation," she looked down at her arms "oh goddess, A-ya!" he ran over, Zoey saw the cracks stemming from her shoulders down to her elbows. _

_"They no longer needed her, so they decided to let her die." Nyx said, Zoey coud tell the goddess was hurt by the thought. A-ya cried "I'm sorry" he held her and they sank to the ground. "I'm sorry" she cried, "I'm not angry." He said "Kalona, will you please hold onto me." she begged. "Yes."_

_They laid their entwined with each other. His wings wrapped her body, "I love you." She said "I love you too." Kalona said "I'm sorry that this has to happen." He said, "AH!" Zoey heard A-ya cry out, she was in so much pain. Kalona held her close and cried with her. "Don't go" he whispered "they sound more like monsters then Kalona does." Zoey said and watched. "Kalona" he looked down into her charcoal eyes, "even though I will die soon, please stay y me, give me happiness and in the future, let's start once more. This time we'll wish for a happy ending." She whispered, "Kalona gently smiled "in the future, just maybe" he whispered. Zoey watched as A-ya disintegrated in Kalona's arms. She watched the immortal mourn for her. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey sat up in bed, "Z!" Stark grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "i was so worried" he said "I'm sorry" she hugged him back. "what did Nyx want to you to do for her?" Stark asked "i can't tell you, she made me give an oath not to tell," he frowned "what? don't you trust me?" he asked "i do, but I made and oath to her. And I cannot break that." she got out of bed. "I'm sorry" she said, he kissed her. "it's ok Z"**

**Zoey walked around looking for Stevie Rae, Nyx had told her she needed to talk to her best friend and her grandma, unfortunately she had to stretch the truth just a bit. She could tell her grandma and her best friend. But that was it, the goddess that they would be able to help her. She saw Stevie Rae slip into the hospital's gardening shed. She walked over "Stevie Rae?" she opened the door. **

**The smell of gasoline and fertilizer over took her senses but she was curious about her best friend. She couldn't understand why she would be here. "Stevie Rae?" she called out for her friend again, the shed was larger then she though, she made her way around a shelf of tools and saw her best friend kneeling in front of something. "Stevie rae" she walked over, her best friend stood and turned around. **

**Zoey could see a raven mocker sitting there, it seemed afraid. "oh goddess Z, I am sorry for not telling you!" she exclaimed "it's alright." she said "i need to talk to you." she walked over, the raven mocker looked at her. "you're Rephiam." she said, he looked away "I've been taking care of him, he's pretty badly injured and I was scared they would kill him." she said "i am sorry" Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder "it's ok" she hugged her best friend. "can we talk in privet." she asked "yea, just let me take care of Rephiam and we'll talk." **

**Zoey stood out side waiting for her best friend. "Zoey bird?" she saw a nurse wheeling her grandma over to them. "oh grandma" she smiled "this is actually good timing." Zoey said "i need to talk with you and Stevie Rae in private." she said, "oh, ok" she smiled, "can we go to the garden, I will text Stevie Rae to meet us there." she said "ok"**

**Stevie Rae looked at her phone 'change of plans, we'll be meeting with my grandma in the garden.' Zoey sent a text to her, "i will be back soon, get some rest." she said " I will try." the raven mocker said, Stevie Rae left the shed and started walking to the gardens. She could tell that the sun would be rising with in a few hours. She saw Zoey sitting there with her grandma, there was a nurse just out of ear shoot. **

**She sat down next to Zoey, she looked at Sylvia "hey, how are you feeling?" she asked "oh much better dearie." she said "that's good, so what do ya want to talk to us about Z?" she asked "Nyx asked me to help Kalona turn back to her path. And she said I could get some help from you." Zoey said "really?" she nodded, "i guess I should begin with what she showed me." she said.**

**Zoey sat there explained the dream like vision. Everything the goddess had told her, showed her and explained. She could tell her grandma was shocked to learn there was more to Kalona's legend. And Stevie Rae was surprised to know that Kalona had had a daughter. "do you think Rephiam knows about his past?" "i don't know." Zoey shugged and looked at her grandma. "i did not know that how much more there was to his story." she said, "Zoey, what is it your hoping for?" her grandma asked "i don't know, I remembered that Stevie Rae was good with drawing, so I was hoping she could draw out his wife and daughter. I was hoping to remind him of the people who loved him. And I don't really know why Nyx wanted me to speak with you." she said "i'll help Z." she said "thanks." Zoey looked at her grandma "maybe we should tell her Stevie Rae," "tell me what?" Zoey bit her lip "for the past few days, I've been caring for a wounded raven mocker. I know soon we'll be going back to the school and I don't want to leave him there to die. But I am worried Darius or Stark might kill him if they see him as a threat." she said . "i am wondering if he could stay at your house." Zoey said, her grandma leaned back in her wheel chair. She was thinking about it, almost like she was worried about it. "alright, as long as he promises to behave and no attack me." "i will make sure he wont, because I'll want to come over and check on him occasionally." she said "that will be just fine."**

"**the sun will be rising soon, I will take Rephiam to my grandma's house. Zoey said and stood "i will go tell him and then go inside, the sun is about to rise." she said "ok, good day" Zoey said "sleep well you too." Sylvia looked at Zoey, "my I have a hug?" she smiled, Zoey hugged her grandma "get well soon grandma" she kissed her forhead.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 1__7_**

**_Zoey walked through the garden, they had been on the council island for about a day. They had already gone throu__g__h the entire __council meeting, Zoey was deeply afraid Neferet would find a way to win. She looked down at he present in her hands. "__i really hope this works." she whispered, she stoppe when she heard voices. She could tell it was Neferet __and Kalona. Zoey silently crept closer and listened. _**

**_She didn't know how long they had been talking but she did over hear them discussing the murders. Her eyes __widened__ with the realization that Neferet had killed Loren and __Professor__Nolan.__ She listened as Kalona seemed to take delight in the fact. She listened as Neferet ended the conversation and walked away, leaving Kalona alone. "this might be my only chance." she whispered. Zoey __emerged__ from her __hiding__ place. _**

**_Kalona turned to look at her, a devious smile crossed his face. "why, my little A-ya, what ever are you doing out her?" he chuckled "i came to talk to you." she said, she kept the present behind her back and out of his veiw. This sparked Kalona's __interest__ further "oh, really my A-ya?" he walked over to her, "what might you have behind your back?" he tried to reach around her, she dodged his hand. "close your eyes if you want to see." she said "alright, I will play your little game." he said._**

**_S__he led him over to the fountain and he sat down. His eyes closed and she placed the present in his lap. "alright, open your eyes." __she said. Kalona looked down at the package, "what is this?" he asked, "a present, go on open it." she said "ok."_**

**_Stark ran through the garden "Z?" he called out for Zoey, "where are you?!" he called out. He continued looking for her, he turned his head and saw her sitting on the edge of a fountian. Kalona had his wing around her. He stared shocked, she seemed calm. Kalona was looking down, __Zoey placed a hand on the immortals shoulder. Stark turned and ran off, he felt angry and betrayed. _**

**_Kalona looked at Zoey, "__what is this?" the immortal asked. He looked at the black package wrapped up in a little silver __ribbon.__ "open it and you will find out." she smiled. "alright" he tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box. He stared in silence, Zoey waited for his reaction, she really expected to see him get angry. __He looked at her for a moment. She saw sadness, "it's them" he whispered. "__yes it is"_**

**_Stark stormed inside "what's wrong stark?" Aphrodite asked "where is Neferet?!" he snapped, one of the council members stared at him. He looked around, "what could you possibly need from me James?" __she asked with a smile "go get your damn consort away from my girl friend!" he yelled "what?" she stared "yea, he's sitting out there at the __fountain__ with her." he stormed away, there was a hint of anger in Neferet's eyes._**

**_Kalona __ "i had forgotten what they looked like." he whispered. __Zoey placed a hand on his, __"how did you find out about them?" he looked at her, "Nyx showed me your past." she said, she saw Kalona's eyes flash red remembering the goddess. "__are you ok?" she asked "i'm fine." he smiled and touched the picture of his daughter. "she was so beautiful." he said, she could see the tears in his eyes. "she was." _**

**_Kalona looked at her,"thank you" he said. Thank you so much." she saw Kalona change a bit, he leaned against her and wrapped a single black wing around her body. Zoey could hear someone calling her name, but she didn't want to just stand up and walk away from Kalona. Gently she placed an arm around him. "Kalona, I know you've been through a lot." she whispered, "but I think it's time, for both your daughter and wife to see you wont let the past drag you down." he looked at her. Tears dripped down his face, "maybe you are right, I've been foolish to allow the darkness to __control__ me." "Nyx still loves you like you are her own. She wants to see you on the right path." "it is so hard to fight though, the darkness as become very powerful in recent years." he said "you can start fighting it now by doing the right thing. Help us stop Neferet, be the good guy again." Kalona looked at her, she smiled. _**

**_Kalona smiled "i will do my best." he said and stood, "keep the pictures with you, I had two draw small enough so you could keep them with you where ever you where. " she placed a locket around his neck. He touch__e__d it "thank you" she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "it will be a long hard battle for you, but I believe you can do it and so does Nyx." __Kalona nodded "Thank you," Kalona kissed her hand._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Zoey rolled over and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. She got up and stretched, "i might be the only one up." she said to herself. The sun was still up, she moved the __curtain__ away slightly and looked out side. The island was beautiful, she showered and got dressed. Silently she left stark still sleeping in bed. She walked the halls of the ancient castle. _**

_"**good afternoon" she spun to see one of the council members. She smiled, Zoey bowed respectfully. The vampire walked over, "how did you sleep miss redbird?" she asked "i slept fine" Zoey said "good." she smiled "what is your name?" Zoey asked, the vampire looked at her "i am death" she said "death?" the vampire laughed "yes, I have a special affinity with those who has passed away." "like **_**_communication__?" Zoey asked. _**

_ **The vampire nodded "yes, somewhat like that." she said "can I ask a question?" **_**_There was one question that was burning in her mind, something that she just had to know deep down.__ "yes, of coarse." "is my dad in the after life?" she asked "yes he is, but he is also here." Zoey stared "here?" she asked. "__yes, it seems he's here with you even in death." she said "here with me." she whispered. _**

**_Zoey walked through the gardens again. She looked up at the setting sun, it felt nice to watch the sun set. She saw Kalona sitting on a bench. She watched him, he turned to look at her, he seemed hurt. "Kalona" she walked over and sat next to him. "hello" he said "Are you alright?" __she asked "i'm fine" he said, he seemed to be getting angry. _**

**_Zoey placed a hand on his shoulder, __he looked at her. "Neferet des__troyed the pictures and that locket you gave me." he said "what?" Zoey stared shocked. Kalona looked away, she could tell he was upset. "Kalona, I can have all that remade for you." she said "i know, but I just don't want to forget them again." he said "you wont" he __looked her in the eyes, his own where filled with tears. She remembered seeing Kalona cry before, but not like this. He seemed really upset, had she really been able to get that close to him?_**

**_Kalona stood, he looked at her. "are you alright?" she asked the immortal. He smiled, Kalona leaned over her, she felt trapped, but at the same time relaxed. Gently she touched the immortal's face. He kissed her, he could tell she was tense. "relax little redbird." he whispered. "wait" she pressed a hand against his chest "i can't do this" she said "whats wrong?" "i'm sorry I just cant." he pulled back, "don__'__t take it the wrong way Kalona, now just is not the time. I cant risk anything." she said and stood. _**

**_Kalona watched her walk __hurriedly__ away, he sighed. __The immortal sat back down "i need to __control__ myself." he whispered "i have to if I want the chance she is offering." he said, Kalona looked up at the sky, the sun was almost set, the meeting would begin in an hour. He looked around, __he walked in the direction of the beach. The water was dark and cold. __He looked out at the sea, the waves __lapped__ the rocky shores. _**

_"_**_Kalona" he felt the darkness wrapp__ed__ around his legs. He felt it cut into his skin, the immortal didn't flinch. Physical pain had little effect on him, 'I sense you are about to betray me.' it hiss, Kalona kept a stern face. He wasn't going to speak with it. If he didn't speak with it, then it couldn't take over again. His wing spread, they lifted him up and away from the darkness._**

**_The immortal landed on the roof top garden, he was alone. He walked over __to the edge and leaned over. He could see the ocean and a little bit of the lights from the coastal city. It wasn't much though, he looked down, the waves crashed against the rocky shore line. "Kalona" he heard her speak his name. He turned to look at Neferet "__I've__ been looking all over for you." she said "good for you." he sounded angry._**

_"**oh my, you are not still angry about **_**_yesterday day__?" she asked with a smile. "__yes, and that is not the only thing I am angry about." he said, she walked closer and pressed her __breasts__ against him. "oh come now Kalona" she wrapped her arms around him. "do not be angry" she kissed him, "__i fell as if you have crossed a line." he said, "and you have crossed me" __he said, Kalona grabbed the fallen high priestess by the neck. _**

**_She glared at him "you can't kill me!" Kalona grinned maliciously. "actually, I can, and I will." he held her over the side of the tower. She looked down at the rocky shore below. "good bye" he said, he released his grip and let her fall. Kalona watched in silence as her body smashed __against__ the rocks. He turned away, __one major road block was out of his way. But he couldn't use the same tactic to get rid of the rest. His plan would have to be different._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Zoey sat there in the council chamber, they where still waiting on Kalona and Neferet. She hopped Kalona had not subcomed to the darkness already. __Her eyes caught him walking in, alone "thank you for jioning us." __the immortal bowed in respect "forgive me for being late high council." he said, __the immortal walked down and sat __in front of__ Zoey. Zoey could tell heath and stark, who where both beside her, where tense. They though__t__ he was to close to her, she leaned in and whispered to Kalona "where have you been?" __he turned to look at her, "we will talk later." he said "fine" she sighed._**

**_They sat there for over an hour waiting for Neferet. Zoey watched Kalona as he seemed relaxed and could care less for her. "it __appears__ Neferet has chosen not to show." Dunatia said, she looked at one of the warriors "__Marcus__, go to her room and see if she is there." he nodded. Zoey watched him leave. Kalona leaned back with a long sigh. A few minutes later the warrior returned "was she there?" "no ma'am" he said "here belongings, where they still in her room?" another asked "yes" __Dunatia sighed "it seems we need to postpone the meeting till the high priestess __chooses__ to show up." she said, "there ar__e__ other matters we must __discuss__, all of you are excused for the night." _**

**_Kalona opened the door to her room, Zoey looked up from a book in her hands. "it's a lovely night, I would expect you to be out in the gardens." he said and walked over. Kalona sat next to her on the bed. The fledgling smiled, "__i just wanted to sit in here and read for a bit." she closed the book, Kalona smiled. "alright" he placed an arm around her, she stared. _**

**_His touch was gentle "my little bird." he whispered "Kalona" she looked up and watched as he moved ontop of her. "Kalona" she stared into his eyes. "you need to stop." he sighed "i'm sorry" Kalona said "it's ok, I know you are still trying to fight the darkness." Kalona bit his lip "yes, and I still want you as mine." _**

**_Kalona stared into her eyes "i don't want to jump into any relationship again." he nodded and got off her. "i'm sorry" he said again, Zoey got up, "Kalona, have you seen __N__eferet?" she asked "no I have not." Kalona said "are you sure?" she asked "yes" Kalona nodded "did she mention if things ever went wrong, that she would leave?" he shook his head "never mention anything of the sort." he shrugged "where you two, imprinted?" Kalona chuckled "no, it would not be good for a mortal to drink an immortal's blood." he said "what could happen?" Zoey asked. _**

**_A knock on the door __interrupted__ him. "Z?" Stark walked in "what's going on?" "we are just talking." Kalona said, he looked at Zoey. "don__'__t worry stark."__she said "Z, you've been __hiding__ all sorts of stuff from us. Ever since that dream with the goddess and that deal or quest she gave you, you've been __hiding__ things from us!" Kalona stood and looked at ey. "quest?" he whispered "what did she asked of you." __Kalona asked, Zoey looked at him. _**

**_Her heart pounded in her chest. She made an oath and she had to keep it. She backed away and ran out of the room. "Zoey?" Kalona walked __out of the room and watched her run off. Kalona followed after,__ Kalona saw her on the ground next to the __fountain__ of the goddess. He knelt down "zoey?" he puled the fledgling into his arms. Her markings where gone and all that remained was a faded __crescent__ moon. "goddess no, don't let this be." he knew what was wrong. _**

**_Her soul was shattered into pieces and cast into the other world. "Kalona?!" Kalona heard her warrior running up to them. He looked up and saw her human consort laying there on the ground. __Kalona saw the gun in his hand and the hole in his head. He looked down at Zoey, she wasn't wounded but had blood spattered over her face. __Kalona stood, he knew of only one person to go to. __His wings spread and he took of into the sky._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Kalona landed on the dock, the rain was pouring down from the sky. Kalona held the fledgling in his arms, her body was limp. It was a long shot but worth a try. He walked up to the large gate, it was closed and he supposed it was probably locked. He flew up again and was over the wall in seconds. _**

**_He knew his __arrival__ would not go unnoticed but he had no reason to be afraid. Kalona continued walking, rain poured down on them, "you! Stop there!" __Kalona turned to see a warrior "__Seoras__" Kalona spoke his name. "Kalona?" he stared "where is Sgiach?" he asked, "come with me" he spoke, Kalona could see he was dazed._**

**_Sagiach looked at him, the vampire sat on a throne "over one thousand years and you have hardly to change one bit Kalona." she said "i could say the same goes for you." __he said, the vampire looked down at the fledgling. "you know I do not work like that, I cannot bring anyone back from the dead." she said "she isn't dead, her soul has been shattered." she stood "who is she?" Sgiach asked "her name is Zoey Redbird." she walked closer and looked down "i have heard of her." she said "chosen and blessed by the goddess with so much power. What happened?" she asked "i believe she __witnessed__ her consort take his own life."_**

_"**you wish to go into the realm of the goddess and attempt to bring her back?" "yes" Kalona said "why?" Kalona looked away, "she is special to you?" "yes" **_**_Sgiach__ stared at the fledgling's blank eyes "lay her down over there," she said "thank you" __he breathed out a sigh, he hopped he coul__d__ get her back. _**

_Zoey laid there in the grass, something seemed wrong to her but she couldn't quite place it. Zoey looked over at Heath, he smiled at her. She smiled back, he kissed her. "i love you Zo." he said, "i love you too." that's when she heard it, the sound of wings. Her eyes scanned the bright blue sky looking from **him.**_

A/n: hey guys, thanks for sticking through with another story and all those times I got writers block and you waited a while for updates. This fanfic is almost done and I want to ask you guys what you want to see next. One choice is something that kinda revolves around stark. The other is a Hetalia cross over that I will try to make somewhat cute and funny. another is a cross over with the book series Vampire Plagues and the House of Night. So I want to hear from my readers if they want to see something different. I love you guys and please read and review. Merry meet, Merry part and merry meet again. 3


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

___Kalona stood there outside the realm of the goddess. He was tense, would his soul be able to enter the realm again? Would Nyx allow him to enter? Kalona sighed "i have to try. He whispered to himself, he took one step in. he had flash backs of his past, all the sights, sounds and smells where so familiar to him. He looked around. Further in was the garden. He suspected Zoey was in there, he spreed his wings and took flight in the direction._

___Kalona was at the edge of the garden, he could see Zoey sitting there with the soul of her consort. He felt conflicted "she looks so happy," she whispered "stop! Go not further!" Kalona turned his head "Kalona" "Erebus..." he stared at the man who had been like a father to him. "what are you doing here?" Kalona looked back at Zoey, "she is shattered" he whispered "i know" _

**_Stark stood there, the council was looking over Heath's body. "__and you said Kalona took off with the body of the young high priestess?" Thanatos asked "yes." he said. He turned to see a warrior roll another slab in "warrior what __warrants__ this __interruption__?" Dunatia asked "we have found Neferet." he said "you have?" stark watched them pull the white sheet away "she was floating along the beach, she appears to have been dropped from the gardens." he said. "it seems death has visited the island more then this." Thanatos said._**

___Kalona stood with Erebus "let me go in, let me help her." he said, Kalona looked back at her "yet she looks so happy." Erebus said "she doesn't belong her, not yet." Kalona said, "and if she wants to stay?" Kalona sighed "i didn't really think of that." he said, Zoey was laughing and smiling. "let her be happy if she wants to stay. Do not make her leave." Erebus said "but I love her." he said "do you know what the last words A-ya said to me where?" Erebus didn't speak "____**'**__**even though I will die soon, please stay y me, give me happiness and in the future, let's start once more. This time we'll wish for a happy ending.**__**'**__" he repeated the words she had said again "i lost the woman I loved before, I don't want to lose her again because I gave up." _

_he stared at Zoey "you always where so very stubborn." Erebus said "__let me try then, do not force me out." he __practically__ begged "fine" Kalona turned and walked into the garden. There she was, sitting against a tree talking with the boy. Kalona was silent as he walked over to them, Zoey looked up "Kalona!" she was shocked "what are you doing here?" she asked "Zo" he grabbed her hand and stood "what are you doing?" she asked Kalona again "i came to take you back home." he said "home? Kalona I am dead." he shook his head "no, your soul has shattered." _

_she stared "shattered?" she asked "yes, something has caused your soul __to break appart." she looked at heath "what could have caused this?" he asked "possibly, your suicide." he said "suicide?" she looked at Kalona "i remember" she whispered "you where angry about all the secrets, you had a gun," Kalona watched her stand "i remember you where crying, you put it to your own head and pulled the __trigger.__..." she backed away and looked at Kalona. "where are the other pieces?" "scattered around the realm, we'll have to look for them." Zoey nodded. "Zo, you can't be serious. Why don't you stay?" "because she is not dead, it is not her time to be here."_

_Kalona looked at him "you must move on child, I am sure she will give you a new chance at life." Kalona said "he wont listen." Kalona could see the tears in her eyes. "heath, I'm sorry, but I know I will have to go back." she looked at Kalona "come, let us start looking, we don't want to run out of time." he said, she followed Kalona. _

_She looked at him, they had been searching for a while. "what will happen if we run out of time?" she asked, "if you don't piece your soul back together, it will be left wondering the realm between life and death. You'll never find eternal rest or reincarnation." "so it would be like my own personal hell?" he nodded, "wait, who is that?" she stopped him, a little girl was sitting in a tree. "she looks a lot like you." Zoey walked closer "could she be a piece of my soul?" she asked "maybe" Zoey walked closer. The little girl smiled at her "hello" she said. _

_Kalona watched from afar, this was something Zoey needed to solve. "Kalona" a male voice made him turn around. He walked over and looked at Zoey. The man watched "she grew up to become so beautiful." he said "who are you?" he asked "her father." he said "you are her father?" Kalona asked "yes, she was my little girl." Kalona stared "why are you here?" Kalona asked "i died when she was just a little girl, she hardly remembers who I am." Kalona looked at the fledgling, he heard giggling. "Kalona, watch over my daughter. I can't do much, but I know you can." Kalona stared at the man, "what happened to you?" _

_Zoey could tell Kalona was talking with someone, she turned to look. "Dad?" she ran over "dad!" she hugged him "oh my little bird" he said "i missed you so much." she said "i have missed you too." Kalona stared "i keep finding reason to stay here." she said "oh no do not stay, you need to go home." he said "i know" the man kissed her forehead "you will always be my little girl." he said "and you, protect her." he said, Kalona nodded. For some reason this made him feel obligated to keep her safe. It was different, "dad" Zoey whipped her eyes. "dad" Kalona stood there watching them with a smile. She looked so happy to see him again. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

___Kalona continued with her, "are you alright Zoey?" he asked "yes, I am fine." she whipped her eyes "i missed him so much." he placed a hand on her shoulder "i know you missed him," Kalona said, Zoey stopped "A-ya" she whispered "what about her?" he asked "it's her piece that is missing." "then we know what we are looking for." he said "it was my childhood and my past." she whispered "then let's keep looking." he said, Zoey smiled._

_**Sgiach sat there on the throne, she watched over the bodies of the pair. "my lady" seoras spoke, "yes, what is it?" "you have a call" "from who?" she asked "the council." Sgiach stood "then I will talk with them" she said, the vampire watched as seoras handed the phone to her "hello?" "Sgiach, is Zoey Redbird on your island." "straight to the point the Thanatos, to answer your question, she is." "and the immortal?" "Kalona? Yes he is," "let us speak with him" Dunatia said "he is not here, he is in the other world. He has gone in to retreive the young priestess." he said "what?!" Sgiach heard a male voice "what the hell does she mean by retreive her?" Sgiach sighed "**__**her soul has been shattered, Kalona has gone to help her piece it back together and return to her body." she said, the warrior priestess looked at Zoey, she could hear a sharp intake of air.**_

___Kalona saw her, A-ya was standing in the center of the garden. Zoey started to walk towards her, Kalona walked closer to the maiden, Zoey stopped as he took her hand "i missed you all these years." he said "i know, I missed you too." Zoey let them have their moment, Kalona had let her have her own with her father. "i'm proud of you." A-ya whispered "thank you." he held her "you know what happens next." "i do" he kissed her and let her go. A-ya walked over to Zoey, "dont feel like you should force yourself to love him, there is a lot to Kalona to love." she said "ok" Kalona watched as Zoey's soul seemed to repair it's sel____f._

___Zoey looked at him, "Kalona" Zoey saw the goddess walk up to them. "Nyx" Zoey smiled at the goddess, Nyx looked at Kalona. "i know I an ____trespassing____ to you, but I came to help Zoey." he said "i know, and I am happy with the fact you came in to help her." Zoey looked at Kalona, the immortal smiled "but there is one last thing. Something you on your own must admit." he looked at Zoey "what is it." she asked the immortal "i killed Neferet to protect you." he said "you also killed her out of anger." Nyx said, Kalona looked away "Kalona, why didn't you tell me." ____she asked "you already perceived me as a monster. I did not want you to hate me." he said, ____Nyx placed a hand on his face. _

___She smiled at him "Kalona, ____would you like to return here to my realm?" she asked, Zoey looked at him. Kalona bit his lip and looked at the fledgling "no, I want to return to earth with Zoey. I have my sons to take care of." he said, ____Zoey found herself grabbing his hand. Kalona looked at her, she smiled "then you two must head h____ome____." the goddess smiled._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Kalona opened his eyes, he could feel the cold stone under****neath**** him. He looked up, Zoey was leaning over him. She smiled "goddess Kalona, you worried me for a moment." she said, the immortal sat u****p, "your wings" she whispered, "what about them?" he asked "they are white" Sgiach answered "white?" he ****extend**** them to where they where in his ****view****, the feathers where white again. He remembered the time they had been pure like this. Kalona smiled "she has forgiven me." he whispered. **

**The pair landed out side the council chambers. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her, "****Kalona" he turned, "priestess" Darius looked at them "is the council still in se****ss****ion?" Kalona asked "no, everyone has left for dinner." he said "can you point the way?" Kalona asked, Darius nodded "stark has been worried about you." he said "Kalona took off with you in his arms. No answer or ****explanation****, he just left." Darius said, Zoey looked at Kalona. He smiled "i guess I owe you for what you did."**** she said, Kalona leaned in "i did it for you, not for me." he whispered. They walked into the dinning hall, all conversations stopped. They looked at her "Zoey Redbird" Thanatos stood, she looked at the council, her friends stood and rushed over. They wanted to know what had happened. Where she had been, had Kalona harmed her. She looked at the immortal. **

**Zoey took ****Kalona's ****hand in hers, the immortal smiled "Z!" her head turned and she saw Stark running in, he stared at them, "****Z! Goddess we where so worried." he said "i'm fine" she pushed him back. "what's wrong?" Kalona got off the alter, "****what the hell did you do to her?!" he snapped "i did nothing but save her." Kalona said "Bull shit!" he snapped "Stark stop! Nyx has ****forgiven**** him" she yelled and Kalona looked at the boy "i would listen to her warrior." he said "oh what are you going to do about it." **

**Kalona laughed "actually, nothing, I'm not going to piss her off. I know what she's ****capable**** of, but if you want to push her buttons, then feel free." he said "****oh so know you are just a wimp!" stark continued to mock him "Kalona" Zoey sounded ****concerned**** "i will not fight you." he said, Zoey took his hand "i think we should go" she said "i think you are right." the immortal said. "****Zoey" Aphrodite stopped her "can we talk in ****private****?" "sure" she said, Kalona nodded and let her walk away. **

**They walked into the quiet garden, she sat down and looked at the prophetess. "what happened Zoey?" she asked "i don't really know," ****she said "Kalona takes off with you and then returns a few days later! His wings are fucking white as sheet and you're holding his hand!" "he saved my life, I went into the other world." she said, Heath killed himself and next thing I know I'm in some field and heath was there fishing. Kalona helped me piece my soul back together, he said it had shattered. After that we spoke with Nyx, she offered to let Kalona return to her realm. He turned it down, said he wanted to come back with me. He wanted to take care of his sons as well." she remembered what Kalona had said to the goddess.**

"**Z!" Stark came walking up, he stared at her. "what the hell have you been up to?!" he yelled, ****Zoey looked away from him. She didn't want to tell him what was going on. She pushed him out of the way and started walking back to her room. She opened the door, Kalona was sitting on her bed. "are you alright?" where his first words when she walked in. "no" ****Kalona looked ****concerned**** "whats wrong?" he asked "Stark" she said, Zoey sat down on ****the bed and looked at Kalona. The immortal wrapped his arms around her, "did he harm you?" he asked "no" she w****h****ipped her eyes. "he's just being a jerk." he tilted his head to the side, "ignore him" she looked at the immortal. "ok" she said, "Kalona, can you do me a favor?" he nodded "anything you want" ****he said "i know you want a relationship above other things. But can we please take it all slow for now?" she asked "sure" she smiled "thanks" he kissed her forehead "i am still aloud to kiss you right?" she giggled "yes you are, just nothing more then hugging and kissing." he smiled "alright." he kissed her softly, "i wont be like the others, I promise" he whispered "thank you."**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Zoey parked the car outside her grandmother's. "why are we here?" Kalona asked "there's something I want to show you. Something that is really important for you to know." he looked her in the eyes "alright." he got out of the car, he **__**stretched**__** his wings and looked around. The immortal followed Zoey up to the front door, she knocked "Grandma?" "come in Zoeybird." an elderly voice called from with in. **_

_**Zoey opened the door and Kalona foll**__**o**__**wed her inside, he looked around "why are we here?" she smiled "is he upstairs grandma?" she asked "yes he is" Kalona stared at the old woman, "come on" Zoey said, he followed her up to the second level of the house. Kalona looked around and watched her poke her head into a room, "come on" she said, Kalona was curious now, she opened the door a figure was sitting up in bed. "Father?" "Rephiam" Kalona stared at his oldest son. "you, your brothers... I thought you all where dead." he whispered, **__**he walked over, "most of them are dead Kalona" Zoey said "i know," he sounded upset "if it helps, we gave them a funeral pyre." she said, he looked at her, the fledgling tried to sound **__**sportive.**__** "thank you," Rephiam tried to stand, "you've been injured" he said "yes" the raven mocker looked at his wing. "i might never fly again." he sounded hurt. **_

_**Zoey walked over "i'm sorry about this Rephiam. Darius only meant to protect us." she said "Darius, the warrior of the prophetess?" Kalona asked "yes, when we tried to run away, you chased over and he shot them down trying to keep us safe." she said, Kalona looked at his son. He felt anger but he knew the **__**position**__** the warrior had been in, protect them at all costs. "why is he here and not at the school?" he asked "you remember Dragon Lankford?" Kalona nodded "yes what about him?" Kalona asked "rephiam killed his wife. We worried that we brough**__**t**__** him back, even under the pretense to heal him and send him back you, Dragon would kill him." she said, Kalona nodded "right" the immortal stood "Rephiam, i-" Zoey turned to see Stevie Rae. "hey Z, you're back" she said, Zoey smiled "**__**yea" she walked over and hugged her best friend "hi Kalona" she said, "hello" the immortal replied "how are you feeling today Rephiam?" she asked "alittle better, thank you." **__**Kalona looked down at his son. **_

_"__**you have been taking care of my son?" he asked, Stevie Rae nodded "yea, **__**I found him actually. He was pretty beet up." she said, Kalona looked back at Zoey "why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked "i was worried you would take off and cause a panic here." she said "i see, would you have told me later on?" he asked "of corse, he's your son Kalona. I wasn't going to keep him away from you." Kalona stood "thank you" he kissed her, "thank you for keeping him safe." she smiled, Rephiam stared at his father. **__**He could see he was falling in love with her. Stevie Rae smiled "you know, this could be a new chapter for you and your brothers." She said "i guess it could." **_

___the End_


End file.
